


Sparks

by Lisa_Kay



Series: The Crossing [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Lots of Angst, Major Character Injury, Multi, Sensuality, get ready, hooooo BOY, less romantic than the last one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Kay/pseuds/Lisa_Kay
Summary: A few months after the fall of Beacon, Team RNJR arrives in Haven. Multiple parties search for Raven Branwen. Weiss Schnee is taken to meet a close friend of Winter's. Blake receives help from former Atlas Protege Icarus Thompson. And as all of this chaos is unfolding, Pyrrha Nikos adjusts to her life as the second successful subjects of Death the Kid's reaper project.





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neha (odasaku)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odasaku/gifts), [uwucraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwucraft/gifts), [stmoritz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stmoritz/gifts).



> Shows included but not tagged: 
> 
> Death Parade  
> Durarara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you must die, sweetheart  
> Die knowing your life was my life's best part  
> If you must die,  
> Remember your life"
> 
> "You" by Keaton Henson

**REMNANT**

**VALE**

_"Do you believe in destiny?"_

Pyrrha figured if she had any last words, that might as well have some weight to them. 

_Destiny._ Thats what had haunted her all her life. During all of the tournament. And now, in her final moments, it still hung over her. 

She didn't know Cinder Fall very well. But the moment Pyrrha asked her that, her eyes welled up with tears.

Only for a moment.

But they were there.

_"Yes,"_ Cinder said genuinely. 

Right before she steadied her bow.

Aimed for Pyrrha's heart

Took the shot. 

Pyrrha gasped. 

Cinder walked towards her.

Gently stroked her cheek.

Pyrrha relaxed. 

_If I must die...._

Pyrrha felt herself deteriorating from life. 

Everything she had ever known started to fade away. 

The darkness consumed her. 

_I will not be alone._

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Pyrrha jerked awake, gasping for air. 

Her chest was tight. 

She was in a cold sweat.

_What the-_

She was laying on a tattered green couch.

The walls around her were white, moldy, and peeling. 

It was some sort of living space. 

A small kitchen.

A TV. 

A a few armchairs.

A door, leading to more of the building.

It was open.

Her legs were asleep.

She moved them around a bit.

Shifted them, sole first, on the floor.

The blue carpet was cold. 

Pyrrha shivered.

She was in her orange onesie. 

Everything.... It all felt real.

But Pyrrha remembered- 

_"Do you believe in destiny?"_

Her last words.

Cinder's arrow. 

Pyrrha managed to pull herself up. 

She slowly walked towards the door. 

The room across from hers was a laundry room. 

To the right, a gated off entrance- 

To the left, a long hallway. 

Dozens of rooms on either side.

_Perhaps someone can help me._

Pyrrha began to slowly wander down the empty hallway. 

It was silent. 

As she passed each door, she was only greeted with the quiet. 

.

.

.

The final door on the left was open. 

A staircase was just inside. 

Pyrrha had a strong feeling that this was a mistake. 

But it's not like she could leave. 

.

.

.

The second floor was about the same, except at the end of the hallway, Pyrrha could see a light flickering. 

She could also hear faint music coming from behind one of the doors:

_(Breakin' my back just to know your name_  
_Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game_  
_A breakin' my back just to know your name_  
_But heaven ain't close in a place like this_  
_Anything goes but don't blink, you might miss_  
_'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this_  
_I said heaven ain't close in a place like this)_

Pyrrha didn't recognize the song.  _Maybe it's an original._

Nevertheless, she wanted to know if maybe the room's tenants would help her find her way out of the building. She knocked on the door. "Hello? I'm sorry to bother you..." She saw a shadow moving in the light of the room. "I was wondering if-" 

The music got louder. Pyrrha felt like it was moving around in her eardrums. 

**(Well somebody told me you had a boyfriend**  
**Who looked like a girlfriend**  
**That I had in February of last year**  
**It's not confidential, I've got potential)**

_I've stumbled upon a rude rocker,_ Pyrrha frowned.  _Well if there is someone in that room, there's bound to be more._

Just as those thoughts crossed her mind, Pyrrha heard a loud crash coming from a room further up the hall. 

_"IIIIIIZZZZAAAAAYYYYAAAAA!"_

The door had yellow tape all over it. 

More crashes. 

Laughter. 

_Keep walking. Keep walking._

Pyrrha's eyes were drawn back to the flickering light at the end of the hallway. It hovered to the right at the end of the hall. 

She kept walking. 

Past a red couch. 

Past more doors. 

_If this is some sort of afterlife torture, it's not so bad._ Pyrrha mused.  _I would just like to have someone with me, is all._

Past elevators that needed maintenance. 

Past a billboard that said  **Have a Nice Fall.**

Pyrrha shivered.  _That's not very classy.... I wonder if they know-_

Suddenly, every light switched off. 

Only for a few seconds. 

They came back on. 

Pyrrha shrugged, turned back to the billboard-

It was gone. 

She looked back.

All of the doors were gone. 

.

.

.

It was safe to say that she was panicking a bit. 

She turned back to the end of the hallway. 

There was one door, shadowed in blue light. 

A light to the right still flickered. 

.

.

.

Pyrrha didn't know if she should be terrified or just cautious.

There was nowhere else to go but to the door at the end of the hall.

.

.

.

Now that she was closer to it, Pyrrha saw that snow was falling just outside of the door. There was not an opening in the roof or any clouds. 

Snow piled up. 

The pattern on the door moved. 

It was a woman. 

Black hair. 

Violet eyes.

She was smiling. 

She was skating. 

Laughing. 

.

.

.

It was snowing. 

Pyrrha tried to wave at her. 

Either the woman didn't see her or just ignored her. 

She made patterns in the rink. 

And 8. 

A smiley face.

A heart. 

A skull. 

.

.

.

Her smile suddenly warped into a frightened gasp.

She fell. 

Her right knee busted open as soon as it the ground. 

Pyrrha couldn't hear the girl.

But she was definitely screaming. 

The ice cracked.

The snow fell harder. 

Pyrrha could barely make out what was happening.

She shivered.

Goosebumps crawled up her skin. 

She saw the ice break. 

She saw red.

Red in the ice.

Red on the girl.

Red in the snow. 

The light flickered much quicker in the corner of Pyrrha's eye. 

She turned.

She froze. 

.

.

.

The hallway split to the right was short.

There was one door, only a few feet away.

It was white.

Round stage lights laced the rims. 

A star was etched into the wood.

Blood spatter was in various places.

She took a step forward. 

She felt her heart sink at the sound of her feet slushing in some kind of liquid.

_Maybe the snow melted,_ She reassured herself as she looked down.

Vomit rose up in her throat.

It was blood. 

She looked back.

Instead of snow, blood poured in front of the ice skater's door. 

_Wake up, Pyrrha. Wake up. Wake up somewhere nicer._

She turned back, hoping to escape down the stairs again.

She threw up a bit in her mouth. 

The long hallway was gone. 

Now there was just a wall. 

_I'm not going in that door. I can't I can't I can't,_ Pyrrha thought as she walked through the blood towards the ominous door.  _But it's the only way. It's the only-_

**"I wouldn't go in there."**

Pyrrha screamed. 

She almost fell over. 

The lilted voice came from behind. 

It was a little girl.

A little girl wearing a short gray dress. 

A little girl with long crimson hair.

A little girl with pitch black eyes.

A little girl stained in blood. 

She grinned. 

"Wh-who-who are-"

**"I'm forgotten,"** the girl droned.  **"They don't remember me. Not like they'll remember you."**

"I... I don't understand." 

**"That key is for your room. That is not your room. That was mine. It's tarnished now. Forgotten. Wasted. Mutilated."**

"What key-" Pyrrha started to ask but one of her pockets suddenly felt heavier. She reached into it. Her hand found something metal and small. She pull it out.

Sure enough, it was a key. 

A golden key with a tag connected to it.

The tag had picture of outstretched wings on it. "What's... What's this? And who are-" She looked up. 

The girl was gone. 

The blood was gone. 

A new door had appeared.

It was covered in white feathers.

.

.

.

For some reason, Pyrrha was not nervous when she opened the door.

Nothing could be worse than what she had just seen. 

And she did not know what she was expecting to see right behind it, but a lush forest certainly was not it.

Thankfully there was a path made of cobblestones.

It hurt a little, but anything was better than walking in blood. 

At the end of the path was a meadow. 

In the middle of the meadow sat a round black table.

Sitting at the table was a woman.

A woman with curly light green hair piled into a bun.

_Oh, thank God. Someone normal._ "Hello!" Pyrrha called out to the woman, running. "Can you help me? I've lost my way! I think- I think I might be dead, but if this is the afterlife, I'd like to know where I'm going."

The woman was reading a book. 

She looked up.

Raised her eyebrows. 

"Oh..." Pyrrha laughed, slightly flustered. "I'm sorry. I know this looks bad..." She looked down, wanting to see how badly the blood had stained her clothes. "Oh." Her orange onesie had been replaced with a crimson romper. The blood was gone. "I guess- I guess it's gone."

"Sit down," the woman snapped, gesturing to the empty chair. Now that Pyrrha looked closer, she saw that the woman had bright purple eyes. Her pupils were in the middle of a cross shape.

.

.

.

"Do you know why you're here, Miss Nikos?"

"I'm dead."

"Exactly. But you see.... You're different than most dead people."

"I... I am?" 

"You've been noticed."

"Is this because of the maiden thing?"

"No. You were chosen to be the maiden because of  _this._ " 

"What do you mean?"

.

.

.

"Miss Nikos, would you like to see your friends again?" 

"I... I believe so."

"Good."

.

.

.

"Who are you again?"

"Unimportant."

"I don't-"

.

.

.

Everything suddenly went dark.

* * *

**DEATH CITY**

The next time Pyrrha woke, she felt strangely peaceful. He eyes fluttered open.

"Miss Nikos." 

"Hmm?" She grunted, rolling to her side. 

Everything was white, aside of the silhouette seated at her bedside. 

"Do you know where you are?”

”I don't..." Pyrrha moaned. Her stomach churned. "I think I'm.... I think I'm going to be-"

"My name is Death the Kid," the man said. "And you are subject two. Congratulations, angel reaper." 


	2. Post-Mortem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DWMA's head of Tokyo is sent to discuss matters regarding Remnant with the men upstairs. However, he is not a fan of their arbitrary methods, and it shows in the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not seen Death Parade, this will be a little confusing. Izaya Orihara is a character from Durarara. You don't have to watch the show but I would go look him up, just so you know little bit about him.

_1\. Arbiters cannot quit making judgments, for that is the reason why they exist._

_2\. Arbiters cannot experience death, for that would bring them too close to being human._

_3\. Arbiters cannot feel emotion, for they are dummies._

_4\. Arbiters may not work hand in hand with life, for that will ruin them._

* * *

 

**THE ARBITRARY REALM**

**QUINDECIM**

**ONE DAY LATER**

This was a tedious thing for Kid to ask him to do.

It's like he knew he'd despise him even more.

Is that what Kid wanted?

To be hated?

_It's going to be his downfall,_ He thought to himself.  _All of his spite and paranoia.... It's gonna kill him._

He hated arbiters.

Hated them more than Kid. 

Hated them more than Kid's father. 

They don't care about anything other than their jobs.

Not about other people

Not even about themselves. 

All of them were the same.

Cold.

Selfish.

Distant. 

He'd relate to them if he didn't hate them so much.

The chime of the elevator pulled him out of his thoughts.

The doors slowly opened. 

He sighed.  _And so we must press on._ He crossed over, shivering.

He had never been in the arbitrary realm before. 

But since Icarus was in Menagerie, he was the only one who could. 

_Fucking bullshit,_ he scowled while taking in the space he walked through. 

It was a large bar, taking on a more classy tone. And how could he describe it.... 

It was like walking into the ocean. 

Huge tanks of jellyfish lined the wall. 

A huge, shining chandelier hung overhead. 

The lighting was purple and blue. 

And of course, to the left, was the bar. 

The bartender - the arbiter - had white hair, bangs covering only his right eye. His eyes were a bright blue. He shed a soft smile. "Hello, welcome to the Quindecim. I am-"

"Don't know, don't care," he yawned, taking a seat at the bar. "I'm just waiting on Nona. All you gotta do is make me a drink. I ain't dead yet."

"Oh... You're from The Academy. I've never seen you before. Where is Mr. Thompson?"

"How should I know?" He snapped at the arbiter, growing more impatient by the second. "I just want to get this over with. Just... make me a drink. I don't care what it is."

"As you wish."

.

.

.

.

The arbiter handed him a drinks. "It's just whiskey on the rocks. I hope that will suffice."

"It does."

.

.

.

"What's your name?"

The man nearly spit out his drink.  _"Huh?"_ He frowned and wiped his mouth. "Why are you-"

"If they are going to start sending you instead of Icarus, I would at least like to know your name."

"It.... Uh, it's Orihara. Izaya Orihara. And look, I'm sure this is just a one time thing. Icarus'll be back soon." 

"I see."

.

.

.

It wasn't completely silent. 

Izaya could hear faint piano playing in the background. 

A jukebox blared a soft jazz tune. 

.

.

.

"That name.... Are you Japanese?"

"That I am."

"You work in Tokyo, then."

"That I do."

"Do you know Miss Chiyuki?" 

"I do. We work together."

"How is she? Did she know you were coming here? Did she say anything?"

Izaya didn't know much about the second reaper. All he knew was that Nona chose her. Kid approved. That was three years ago. Since then, there were no important details to note. "She seems fine. And yeah, Chiyuki knew where I was going. I'm supposed to give Nona something."

If Izaya didn't know any better, he'd say the arbiter looked a little hurt. "Oh. She... She's alright, though?" 

"I think so." 

"That's good."

.

.

.

This arbiter seemed to be different from the stories Izaya had heard and the things he'd seen. 

This arbiter was considerate.

This arbiter was talkative. At least, more that most. 

This arbiter seemed to understand that he was dealing with a human being and not a doll. 

.

.

.

"I'm sorry... I didn't catch your name."

"You said you didn't care."

"I didn't. I still don't. But for professional purposes...."

"Ah, I see. Well in that case-"

Suddenly, the elevator chimed again. Izaya turned towards the entrance.  _Took her long enough._

A shorter woman with green curly hair, large hoop earrings, and bright violet eyes walked into the bar. She was scowling, gripping her suspenders tight, walking with a purpose. 

She glared right at Izaya. "You. You aren't Icarus."

"Alas, I am not." Izaya shrugged. "Everyone's so disappointed about that. I guess I'm not as charming."

"You're not impressing me so far," the female arbiter snagged the seat next to Izaya. "Decim, I'll need a martini."

"Yes ma'am."

_Decim._ "I'm Izaya Orihara. Kid sent me in Icarus's stead. He wanted me to make sure everything is all right with Remnant and all that jazz. Deaths are skyrocketing. He wanted to know if you need any extra hands."

"We're more than capable of taking care of it ourselves. We certainly don't need the likes of him crawling about in this realm. I've got my hands full as it is. Forgive me, but... I recognize your name."

Izaya winked. "I'm a popular guy. Icarus might of mentioned me."

"He did no such thing," Decim inputed. 

"Is that all you need, Orihara?" Nona rolled her eyes. "I have a tower to run."

"Well, Kid just wanted all of you to know that if you ever need our help, we're only a few realms away.... It was nice meeting you, Miss Nona," Izaya nodded. "Other arbiter... Thanks for the drink. Hopefully, I won't see either of you ever again."

As soon as Izaya was gone, Nona turned to Decim with worry in her eyes. "Did he say anything horrible to you?"

Decim looked puzzled. "No... Should he have?" 

"No, it's just.... I  _do_ know who he is. He hates us, you know...."

"I gathered that much." 

.

.

.

"Decim, you weren't around when **Misaki Reeves** was here."

"I wasn't."

"How much do you know?"

"Enough to know that meddling with the shinigami's affairs probably isn't a good idea." 

"This is true. Decim, if that man ever comes in here again, you be polite to him no matter what."

"Of course. Why are you-"

"Because we broke him, Decim," Nona stared down into her glass, looking sullen.

.

.

.

.

.

"We broke him." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So take it in, don't hold your breath  
> The bottom's all I found  
> We can't get higher than we get  
> On the long way down"
> 
> "Long Way Down" by Robert DeLong


	3. RWBY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each member of Team RWBY faces their own trials. Ruby, along with the remaining members of JNPR, attend Haven Academy. Weiss reunites with Winter, who shows her . Blake and the rebellion army of faunus are offered aide from a human.

**REMNANT**

**MISTRAL**

After arriving at Haven Academy, Ruby Rose was surprised to hear that life would continue normally for a while. 

As if they were back at Beacon.

_"Professor Lionheart..."_ Ruby stepped forward during their meeting with the headmaster. _"What about Salem? Don't you think we should be getting ready for an attack?"_

_"Nonsense,"_ Lionheart smiled warmly. _"The attack on Beacon should have taken months for them to prepare. We have all the time in the world."_

.

.

.

"This is pointless," Jaune snapped one day after a lecture. "We already know most of this stuff! What are we waiting for?"

"Lionheart knows what he's doing," Ruby reassured him. "And who knows? Maybe we won't have to fight here in the kingdom and the battle will be pushed in between the kingdoms. There would be less casualties and the enemy would have fewer advances."

"Who's to say that they haven't already made it in?" Jaune groaned. "It happened at Beacon."

"The headmaster is on his guard," Ren noted. "It's highly unlikely."

"Come on, guuuuyyyyssss!" Nora groaned. "Can you stop being such downers? It's board game night! I'm gonna kick your butt, Jaune!" She playfully glared at her teammate. "Also, Ren and I have a date, so it's gonna be quick but painful!" 

"Wonderful...." Jaune looked less than thrilled. "Lead the way, Nora."

Ruby Rose smiled as she saw her friends laugh and joke around again, almost as if they had forgotten about the conversation that took place a few moments prior. It was almost perfect. 

Except- 

_"I always kick my semesters off with a_ Yang! _"_

_"I promise to be the best teammate ever."_

_"Aren't you that girl that exploded?"_

_"I'm.... I'm so sorry."_

_"Don't worry.... I have a plan!"_

Except it wasn't. 

* * *

**REMNANT**

**ATLAS**

Weiss only expected a shady pilot to greet her at the plane. 

As she turned the corner, she stood a little taller. Sure, she was a stowaway, but she might as well look presentable. 

.

.

.

 

_Wait._

There was no air ship in the hangar. It was completely empty. 

Except- 

_Oh my-_

"Winter?" 

.

.

.

"Weiss!" Winter embraced her sister as soon as she was in sight. "Weiss, I'm- I'm so happy to see you!" 

"Winter..." Sure, Weiss was glad to see her sister, but this didn't make any sense. "I.... I thought you were in Mistral. Why are you- Where- What's going on?" 

"Klein got in touch with me." Winter explained. "He didn't tell you because the fewer people who knew, the better." 

_I want to be relieved._

_I want to be happy._

_But-_

_But I'm so-_

"I'm confused, Winter. Where's the ship?" 

.

.

.

"It's not coming." 

"What do you mean? I can't stay here." 

"You're not going to." 

Winter wasn't making any sense- none at all. "Then where-" 

Before Weiss could finish verbalizing her muddled thoughts, the hangar lights switched off. 

"Winter?" 

"Weiss-" Winter Schnee squeezed her sister's hand. "I'll explain." 

"What do you-" 

A flash of purple. 

The fierce roar of wind.

Weiss slammed her eyes shut.

But only for a moment. 

One brief moment. 

Because almost as soon as it began, it was over. 

.

.

"Weiss, there's not reason to have your eyes closed."

_What's happening?_

Weiss cautiously peered out from behind her eyelids. "Oh..." 

The hangar was gone. 

"Winter... Where are we?" 

They were standing in front of an unsupervised bar. 

The air was cool.

The lighting was dim and blue. 

The atmosphere surreal. 

Weiss felt her sister's comforting embrace. "Come on..." She smiled. "Let's sit down and I'll-"

_"They didn't tell me Remnant women were this beautiful."_

Winter's smile faltered. "Oh... It's you. I've never seen you here before." 

There was a man sitting right behind the siblings, lounging on a couch. He had short raven hair and brown eyes. He winked at Weiss but his gaze was mostly fixated on Winter. "I've taken Icarus's place. His place is in Menagerie right now. Why, were you hoping to catch up?" 

"Icarus?" Weiss echoed. "As in Icarus Thompson? Your old teammate?" 

"Weiss, this is Izaya Orihara." Winter ignored her sister's questions. "Don't look him in the eye." 

"That's not very nice, Winter." Izaya's (what kind of name is that anyway?) voice was what Weiss could only describe as calculating. "Don't you have manners?" 

_What's his problem?_ "Excuse me... You can't just talk to my sister like-"

Suddenly, a the sound of a light chime bounced around the room. It almost sounded like - 

"That would be my man," Izaya winked. "He's not yours too, right Winter? I don't like to share." 

"I'm just here for Nona. She told Ozpin's circle to come to this floor. I'm just doing what he-"

_"Can I help you?"_

"These Remnant ladies are interrupting our time together, arbiter. They have business with Nona." 

There was now another man- one with white hair and bright blue eyes. He grinned. "Oh, Miss Schnee! It's good to see you again! Here... Have a seat. I will call Miss Nona immediately." 

* * *

"You're just going to forgive her after everything she's done?" The sherif was appalled. "Miss Belladonna... She's the enemy! She's been working with The White Fang! For all we know she's-"

"That's enough," Ghira Belladonna placed his hand of the man's shoulder, wincing. His wounds were deep and painful. "There has been enough fighting. Miss Amitola realized she made a mistake. Let's just... Let's put all of this hatred aside. It's tiring. We've finally managed to win something. Isn't that enough." 

The exhaustion in her father's eyes pulled at Blake's heart. All of the fighting had certainly taken its toll on him-on everyone. Her mother looked just as exhausted. "Dad... do you think that maybe we should-"

Suddenly the crowd that surrounded them started to buzz with excitement and curiousity once again, except this time they were facing away from the smoldering, flame infested house, and the Belladonnas, and towards something else that had made its way in the crowd. 

_"Who are these humans?"_

_"Vale refugees perhaps?"_

_"I recognize that one man."_

_"Yeah! Isn't he the Atlas protege?"_

The crowd of Faunus parted eagerly, letting a group of some of the most eccentric people Blake had ever seen pass through:

A rather short girl with short pink hair and oversized glasses. She was carrying a baseball bat. 

A dark skinned woman with pale white eyes and a huge metal cage of a mask covering her nose and mouth. Blake could hear her ragged breathing from where she was standing. 

An uptight looking man with short lavender hair and tired silver eyes ( _Like Ruby's_ ). He gazed worriedly at the final individual-

A tall, handsome man with long white hair and brown skin who Blake recognized rather quickly, emerged from the crowd. He grinned cheerfully and waved. "Ghira! Looks like you and your family have drawn some unwanted attention to yourselves!"

Blake looked at her father questioningly. "Dad... isn't this..."

"Icarus Thompson," Ghira finished his daughter's sentence grimly. "I had no idea he had returned to Remnant."

"What do you mean 'returned?'" Blake's head was spinning and she glanced at Ilia and her mother for answers but they only shrugged, looking just as confused as she felt. "What is the missing Atlas student doing here?"

"That's an excellent question, dearie!" Icarus and his odd posse now stood among her family. Blake shivered. His casual behavior unnerved her. "Why don't we go somewhere a little more private," he gestured towards one of the guest huts that sat along the Belladonna's property, "and chat."

* * *

 Typically Blake liked the silence. It gave her time to think. But right now all she wanted were answers. She, her family, Ilyia, Sun, and Icarus and his group were sitting in a living room. No one had spoken yet. Blake didn't like that. 

"Rus, stop being so cryptic," Blake thanked the gods when the silver eyed man spoke first. "If you trust these people so much, why don't you just tell them what the hell's going on."

Kali Belladonna slammed her teacup on the table. She spoke through clenched teeth. "Mr. Thompson... please explain yourself. Why are you here? And what do you know about it Ghira?"

Blake's father sighed. "Very little... Icarus is... he's... well it all sounds rather foolish, but he is from another world."

Kali scoffed. "Sure." 

"It's true you know," Icarus calmly responded, unfazed by Kali's attitude. "I can't do much to prove it to you, but all of these people are from my world as well. I was born in Remnant, but my father is from the realm I live in now. He served the ruler there as an ambassador to other worlds, which is the job I have now. I am here to warn all of you about an incoming threat," his yellow eyes flashed, "Salem."

The air grew cold. Blake could see her father stiffen. "What?" She saw his eyes fill with a fear she had never seen him show before. "That's.. that's impossible."

Nothing made any sense. Blake couldn't stand it. "Will someone please tell us what's going on? Dad... Who's Salem? What does she have to do with us?"

"Not just you," the girl wearing oversized glasses meekly spoke up. "This involves everyone in Remnant and especially everyone beyond Remnant." 

_There it is again... They're talking about other worlds again. This is impossible._

"Sweetheart..." Ghira looked at his daughter. His eyes were now searing with pain. "It's very complicated. Perhaps you, Mr. Wukong, and Miss Amitola should leave for now? I promise I'll explain everything later. Please just-"

_"What if we told you your friend Pyrrha Nikos is alive?"_

The room went quiet again. 

Blake's heart stopped. 

_No way._

_Pyrrha's dead._

She looked at Icarus. 

He was scanning everyone in the room, smiling like a kid on his birthday. "Now that I have your attention... I'll begin." 

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Why should I trust you.... Mom... no. Raven."

"I'm the only one you know who knows the whole truth. Both sides, unlike your uncle and father. I've seen what these other worlds can do."

"How?"

.

.

.

.

"I'll show you." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is messy. Sorry about the wait. I just felt like I had to write something.


	4. Clear Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Love's gone behind  
> In between what I find is pleasing and  
> I'm feeling fine Love is so confusing,  
> there's no peace of mind  
> If I fear I'm losing you  
> It's just no good, you teasing like you do  
> Once I had a love and it was a gas  
> Soon turned out to be a thing of the past"
> 
> "Once I Had a Love" by Blondie

**TWO WEEKS AGO**

 

**REMNANT**

 

**ANIMA, JUST OUTSIDE HAVEN**

 

It was three months after the fall of Beacon and Bryn Violet was ironically at his happiest, despite all of the suffering.

 

Everything was so incredibly good.

 

He was keeping busy with work.

 

He was getting stronger.

 

“Hey, fella, what are you smiling about? This is kind of a dark occasion, ya know?”

 

Bryn smirked. “Look who’s talking, Patrick Bateman.”

 

“Touche.”

 

Trains usually made Bryn nervous. He couldn’t relax against the seat, because he was constantly afraid of derailing and dying. Or worse, being stuck in a coma for hundreds of years, and then waking up to a completely different society.

 

But it was so funny-

 

 _Now_ he didn’t feel that way.

 

It wasn’t like it happened by some miracle, because one year ago, there was not an arm draped over Bryn’s shoulder as he stared out of the window. He did not have his head on anyone’s shoulder. He had not been some comfortable in his own skin.

 

One year ago, Icarus Thompson would have sat on the seat right across from Bryn or even in another car with whatever young woman was showing off the most leg.

 

And now, Icarus Thompson did not even slyly glance at any girl who went overboard on the navy eyeshadow or a guy who had the right shade of green eyes. Instead, he was so close, Bryn could smell his cologne.

 

He and Icarus had not had a lot of free time to discuss the night that Beacon fell. Not just the attack, but their-

 

_Encounter?_

 

_No, that sounds like the name of a Taken spinoff._

 

_Fling?_

 

_Of course not._

 

_This-_

 

_Whatever we are-_

 

They had sex. That much was obvious, of course. Bryn was there for all of that.

 

What they hadn’t done was talk.

 

Beacon fell.

 

Students died.

 

It was a lot.

 

A relationship was probably the last thing on Icarus’s mind.

 

But things didn’t exactly go back to normal after the dust was settled.

 

After Icarus found out about the reaper project, he kept his distance from everyone for a while. He was clearly thinking some things through. Bryn wasn’t sure what it was about yet, but it was clear that Icarus needed some space. He was deep in thought and avoided Kid as much as possible.

 

That went on for about a month and thankfully Icarus, Bryn, Shanti, and Ramona were helping with Vale recovery during that time.

 

When they arrived back in Death City indefinitely, Icarus was back to his normal self, at least for the most part.

 

He and Bryn still went on missions together.

 

They still spent time together outside of work.

 

Except during a movie, even if it was with Shanti or Max in the room, Icarus would lean on Bryn, sitting a few inches closer than usual. And once everyone left, he’d leave a few light kisses on Bryn’s neck before going home.

 

 _“I’ll see you tomorrow?”_ The softness of his voice crossed all platonic boundaries. The look in his eyes dripped with seduction. Bryn couldn’t tell if the man was speaking in code. _Does he want to fuck me again? Is that what this is? I never know what this man wants. I could always ask, but that’s ridiculous, right?_

 

In three months, he and Icarus had not talked about their relationship. They hadn’t spontaneously slept together again. Maybe they would some day soon. Maybe when the state of all realms wasn’t in danger.

 

“Aren’t we going to be in Mistral for a while?” Bryn asked. “Mistral’s nice…. I can smile about that.”

 

“You’ve always hated Mistral.” Icarus laughed that stupid, annoying, and enchanting laugh. “Actually, I forgot to mention… Haven is just a quick stop. Qrow is there with some Vale kids. He says he’s got it covered. What I want to do is recruit some faunus from Menagerie.”

 

“Menagerie is hot and crowded.”

 

Icarus rolled his eyes. “As if that’s Ghira and Sienna’s fault.”

 

“Of course not. It’s all because of racism and Jacques Schnee.”

 

“Mmm,” Bryn sighed, relaxing even more. “Intolerance is a common cause of humidity. You think the Belladonnas will listen to you?”

 

“I’m very charming. How could they not?”

 

 _Damn you. You did that on purpose, Icarus Thompson._ “That’s the rumor.”

 

_He looks so good in Remnant light._

 

_He looks good in any light._

 

“Is there something on my face?” Icarus mused. “You look mesmerized with something.”

 

“I- I-” _Shit._ “I’m not. I mean- I am but- Like- There’s nothing there. I mean on your face.”

 

“Aaaahhhh.” Icarus pulled Bryn closer and kissed the top of his head. _Shit. Shit._ “I thought my skin was peeling off.”

 

“I would have jumped out of that window, if that were the case.”

 

“Aw,” Icarus’s mouth was already working down Bryn’s neck. “I thought the knight was supposed to save the princess.”

 

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._ “I can see Mistral. It’s still dingy looking.”

 

“Dingy?”

 

“Shut up. People say that.” Bryn’s shirt was partially unbuttoned. “Hey… Icarus-”

 

Just then, there was a tap at the door. Icarus’s groan was disappointed and guttural. “Just our fucking luck.”

 

“We’re probably only a few minutes away from the station.”

 

“I can do a lot in a few minutes.” If Bryn weren’t so frazzled by the knock, he would have pinned Icarus down and taken him himself. “Who is it?” Bryn’s partner slid the door open.

 

A disgruntled looking Shanti Omar stood just outside. “We’re twenty minutes out. I know you like to disable the sound system in whatever cart you’re in.” She suddenly stopped and her eyes fell on Bryn. “What the fuck are you doing in here?”

 

“Nothing,” Bryn and Icarus shrugged.

 

“Okay, well….. ‘Nothing’ needs to wrap up because I would love to be in and out of this shithole as quickly as possible.”

 

No one argued.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

 

**REMNANT**

 

**MISTRAL**

 

As Icarus attended another meeting with Lionheart, Bryn sat in a common room, was surrounded by a bunch of babbling Mistral professors in training - mostly women. Bryn sat next to the only man. They were some of Icarus’s old colleagues.

 

_“They’re worthless, silly women. Stay close to Mitchum. He’s the only sane one.”_

 

“Oh my God, I cannot _believe_ Icarus Thompson is even _alive_!” One lady giggled. “I thought he killed himself or something!”

 

“No, no, no…. Remember when Qrow said he hooked up with him just a few years ago? Maybe that was _true_!”

 

Bryn smiled. _Not true. It was Taiyang, not Qrow._

 

“Uuuuuggghhh I missed that stud! I dropped out of Atlas Academy after only a year and my only regret is that I didn’t hook up with him _then_ instead of two months ago!”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_Huh?_

 

“Oh my God, Carol, you don’t have to rub it in Mitchum’s face! He was hoping to get some from him back in Vale, too.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_What the fuck?_

 

“Guys, stop talking about him. Also, Carol, you only slept with him, right? I hear he’s got a person now.”

 

“I don’t believe it. That’s not like him.”

 

“It’s true! I only fooled around with him while he was in Vale, but he didn’t seem that into it.”

 

“Was he sober?”

 

“No, actually… I think he was pretty wasted.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_Vale…_

 

_That was two months ago._

 

_Only a few days after-_

 

“I can’t see that guy commiting to anyone, you know? Back in Atlas, it was nothing but one night stands and brief flings.”

 

_What the hell?_

 

_What the hell?_

 

_What the fuck?_

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_What the fuck am I doing?_

* * *

**ONE DAY LATER**

 

**REMNANT**

 

**MENAGERIE**

 

The meeting with the Belladonna family had gone extremely well.

 

That was good.

 

They were one step closer to being done.

 

Bryn couldn’t wait until he was home.

 

He would take five years off.

 

That was a good plan.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

They had just checked in to a nearby hotel.

 

“I’ll be right back. Here,” Icarus handed Bryn a key. “Make sure Ramona gets to her room in one piece. Me and Shanti are gonna go handle something.”

 

“Okay. No problem.”

* * *

There was one bed in Bryn and Icarus’s room.

 

Bryn scoffed. _This is really all he wants, isn’t it? I don’t know why I ever expected anything more._

 

 _“I’m all in.”_ What sentimental bullshit. _I’m an idiot. He just wants to fuck me. He hasn’t even tried to talk to me. Not once. Whenever we’re alone, he just goes at it and I- I can’t believe I fucking believed him._

 

The young medic curled up on the end of the bed farthest from the door. “God, what was I thinking?” Of course Icarus had slept with people while he was in Vale. It’s not like he and Bryn were dating or anything.

 

_I’m stupid._

 

_“It’s you, Bryn. From the first day when you took care of me, it’s been you.”_

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_Bullshit._

* * *

Bryn did not know when he drifted off to sleep, but he woke up to hands stroking his back. He scowled. The warmth of a taller, firmer body was wrapped around him. “What are you doing.”

 

“He lives!” Icarus kissed the nape of Bryn’s neck. “Gods, you must be so exhausted! I don’t deserve your help, you know?”

 

“Yeah,” Bryn quickly jerked away. “You don’t.” He clumsily climbed out of bed. _Where’s the room key? I need to leave. I need to leave._

 

“Hey… Is something wrong? You’ve been a bit off for the past day or so. Don’t tell me you’re sick of the Menagerie life already?”

 

“It’s not that. I need to leave.” Bryn grabbed the key card off of the night stand and shifted in his shoes. “I just need to take a walk.” He made his way to the door. “I need-”

 

 _“Hey,”_ Icarus was suddenly in front of Bryn, his hands on his shoulders. “What’s wrong, _mi vida_?”

 

“Nothing. Lay off.” Bryn tried to shrug the man off but Icarus’s grip was firm. He tried to ignore the flash of guilt and pleasure at the sound of the endearment. “I just want to leave.”

 

“You are not going anywhere until I know what’s wrong. _¿Okay_?”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“You slept with those women.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You slept with all of those noisy women and then you made me sit in a room with them while they talked about it.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Oh.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Bryn… Those women- I wouldn't- You're talking about Vale, right? They were-”

 

 _“Two months ago!”_ Bryn nearly screamed. “You slept and also ‘fooled around’ with those women after you said all that stuff to me!”

 

“Bryn, I was-”

 

“I don’t have time for this. I really need to leave.”

 

“Bryn, you think I'd have sex with any of those _brujas_? Christ, I was stuck with them long enough in training school... I wouldn't make things worse. Not for us. I wouldn't endanger that."

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“I thought you meant all of those things you said.”

 

“I _do. Dios Mio, listen._ I’m sorry you had to hear that bullshit from them. And that's all it was. Bryn, I would never be with anyone else, not after that night. I wanted to talk to you." 

 

“When the hell were we going to talk?  _After_ you slept with them?" 

 

“I didn't sleep with them. And... I was hoping we could talk while we were here. That’s why I rented this room. I wanted- I wanted to be with you again, Bryn, I’ve _always_ wanted that. I shouldn't have left you with them. I should have known they were going to say something.”

 

“You said those women were worthless.”

 

“They _are_ worthless. Worthless _perras_ who shouldn’t have been saying that stuff in front of you. They knew better. Bryn….” Icarus let go of Bryn’s shoulder’s and then pulled him into a tight embrace. “I have never thought about being with anyone but you. Please don’t run out on me, okay? You have to believe me more than Carol, who you knew for five minutes.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

"Shit. You didn't do anything, did you?" 

 

"Never have, never will." 

 

_I’m such a fool for this dork._

 

_He really stopped sleeping with everyone that breathes just because we fucked._

 

_He wants me._

 

_Jesus._

 

“So… So are we-”

 

Icarus laughed. He pressed his forehead against Bryn’s. “Yeah.”

 

“I’m going to need verbal confirmation on that.”

 

“Of course you do.” Icarus kissed Bryn and when he pulled back, he was a blushing, grinning mess. “I- I guess I’m you’re, um, do they still say ‘lovers’ or is that a little too old fashioned or classy for us?”

 

“Idiot. Just say boyfriend.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Okay.”

 

Another kiss.

 

Icarus’s hands wandered lower and lower until Bryn was gasping and laughing. “Boyfriends.”

 

Bryn fell back on the bed. He smiled. “Boyfriends.”

* * *

Of course it had to go to shit.

Just like everything else.


	5. Blood Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New pieces are brought into the game and old ones are set aside.

**REAPER REALM**

 

**DEATH CITY**

 

The moon looked red. 

 

Not like a bright, ruby slippers kind of red. 

 

It was almost if the moon was stained with a sheet of blood. 

 

_ How appropriate. Although the timing is a bit off…. I wonder if it’s foreshadowing.  _

 

For three months, Death the Kid and his little band of heroes rushed from Remnant to Death City and from Death City to Remnant. It was noble of the shinigami to assist a realm in need. Noble on the surface, at least. 

 

_ Perhaps the man on the moon is warning us.  _

 

Most people knew that a lot of Kid’s actions were still his way of trying to look good, despite how honorable he may seem at first glance. He’s still human. He’s still a weak and flawed human being. 

 

_ I wonder….  _

 

And while the grim reaper had been sending his followers to assist at Beacon, it seemed like the entire staff had forgotten about one of their biggest problems right before the attack. 

 

_ I wonder if karma has caught up to this realm.  _

 

The last person who saw Tate Pickett up close was Bryn Violet and that had been three months ago. Since then, Kid just decided to put a bounty up for the witch’s soul. It was the only thing the general public could talk about for a few weeks, but after the second month, it was almost like he had been forgotten. 

 

_ I wonder….  _

 

Staying low was Tate’s best option. Sure, things had cooled down, but he made his statement and he was sure that everyone was just trying to deny their fear. 

 

Their fear of him. 

 

Their fear of Salem.

 

Their fear of Death himself. 

 

Death City shined with such optimism at night, where all you could look at are the streetlights and bright billboards, but in the day, where you can see expressions clearly, it’s so visible. 

 

That fear. 

 

Tate wished he could go out during the day and see it in all of its glory. 

 

The fear. 

 

But for now he was just stuck. 

 

Stuck in a loop. 

 

Pocket realm in the morning. 

 

Skyline at night. 

 

Just an observer. 

 

Kicked to the bench. 

 

_ We’re next I bet.  _

 

But even so, Tate gazed hungrily down at the city below and smiled widely, his soul jittering with anticipation. 

 

_ You hear that, Grim Reaper? _

 

Tate pulled at the violet collar around his neck- a reminder of who he wanted next. 

 

_ Salem’s coming for you.  _

 

Tate found himself thinking of Bryn Violet quite frequently. 

 

He didn’t used to do that with anyone. 

 

It was the silver eyes. 

 

The silver eyes and that adorable face. 

 

That naive, helpless face.

 

Bryn was perfect in every way. 

 

_ It’s like she’s doing my job for me.  _

 

Tate couldn’t really describe how he felt. 

 

It wasn’t admiration. 

 

It wasn’t even really love. 

 

Perhaps it could be, although it would be the most twisted version of love Tate had ever seen. “It’s not like I want him like  _ that. _ ” Tate cackled aloud to himself. “Sure, he might make for some exciting sex, but-” Those silver eyes crossed Tate’s mind again. “The  _ power  _ he holds…. I want  _ that.”  _

 

_ And all I have to do-  _

 

“And who knows? Maybe I could use him to kill Icarus Thompson, too.” 

 

_ -is sit and watch.  _

 

The moon looked red. 

 

And not blush red. 

 

The moon was crimson. 

 

_ I’ll watch as this town bleeds out.  _

 

The craters were like flesh and Tate could almost hear the screams. 

 

_ And I’ll watch with a smile on my face.  _

* * *

 

 

**REMNANT**

 

**MENAGERIE**

 

All her life, Ilia knew exactly what was happening around her. 

 

She didn’t always like it, but that was how life rolled. 

 

The world was a cruel and unfair place full of horrible people. 

 

At first, Ilia just wanted to understand, but then it became too real. 

 

Her confusion turned to sorrow, which later shifted to anger. 

 

She didn’t want to hurt people. Not if it wasn’t absolutely necessary. 

 

And even when it was necessary, she still hated it. 

 

_ “It’s for the greater good.”  _ Adam Taurus reassured her.  _ “It’s for the betterment of the faunus.”  _

 

Ilia wasn’t so sure about that at first, but she went along with it anyway. 

 

Different people kept telling her different things. 

 

It frustrated her to no end. 

 

_ “You’re as perfect as the wind and sky.”  _ Her father. 

 

_ “Just show them your smile.”  _ Her mother. 

 

_ “You’re a good person Ilia but you’re making all of the wrong decisions.”  _ Blake. 

 

_ “This is a necessary sacrifice.”  _ Corsac and Finnic. 

 

What kind of person was she, really? 

 

Just because she went along with Adam’s plans, did that make her evil?

 

No.

 

No, of course not.

 

And she didn’t.

 

In the end, she turned against the Albane brothers. 

 

She was forgiven. 

 

At last, she could move on with that clean mindset again. 

 

_ “Ghira! Looks like you and your family have drawn some unwanted attention to yourselves!”  _

 

_ Icarus Thompson.  _

 

Ilia knew his face and she most definitely knew the name. In her later years attending Atlas Academy, he was all most of the girls could talk about at slumber parties and behind closed doors. He was every female’s fantasy. Ilia could not relate to the romantic attraction but she respected him as a student and fighter. In fact, in the past they had even shared several words, and there was one conversation in particular that immediately came to mind. 

 

She had just received word of her parent’s passing. 

 

The staff whispered. 

 

Her “friends” snickered. 

 

It was infuriating. 

 

Ilia reared back her fist. 

 

Bits of teeth fell to the ground. 

 

Blood spattered against the walls. 

 

No one was hurt too badly. 

 

Broken jaws at the most. 

 

She ran. 

 

She ran until her lungs nearly gave out. 

 

She tripped over a rock in the courtyard. 

 

She hit the ground with such force, she could taste blood. 

 

Tears threatened to fall. 

 

_ It’s not fair.  _ She remembered thinking.  _ It’s not fair. It’s not fair. It’s not-  _

 

_ “Are you okay?”  _

 

She didn’t really believe it at first. 

 

_ Just my luck.  _

 

Icarus Thompson stood over her, with his hand out. He frowned almost concerningly.  _ “Your lip is bleeding. Do you need help?”  _

 

_ I’m pretty sure I changed color.  _

 

_ So why is he looking at me like I’m just a person? _

 

_ He’s friends with Winter Schnee.  _

 

Ilia blinked. “I-” 

 

And before she knew it, she was running again. 

 

That was the last time she saw Icarus Thompson. 

 

He went missing after a mission and she hadn’t thought much of it. 

 

And now he was standing in front of Ghira Belladonna with people Ilia had never seen before. 

 

And less than thirty minutes later, he told them that there were other realms besides Remnant. 

 

And Ghira acted as if he knew. 

 

Ghira definitely knew. 

 

Blake didn’t.

 

She looked just as confused as Ilia felt. 

 

“What are we supposed to do now?” Sun groaned. Ghira and Kali had kicked them out of the meeting and they had no choice but to sit outside, waiting anxiously for some explanation. Blake shrugged. 

 

“I don’t know…. Let’s just- Let’s wait.” 

 

Sun put a hand on Blake’s shoulder. “Are you okay? He said that thing about Pyrrha…” 

 

“I’m fine.” Blake said unconvincingly. “I just want to know what’s going on, but we can’t rush things. Let’s just be patient.” 

 

Ilia wished she could relate to Blake and Sun’s situation. They had spent so much time together, and they even went to the same school for a while. And Pyrrha- whoever that person was, what Icarus said had clearly upset Blake. Ilia wanted to ask, but she and Blake weren’t exactly that close yet. As she and Sun talked in low voices, the faunus girl merely stared outside a nearby window. Most of the crowd in front of the house had dispersed, but some stragglers remained. “Hey, Blake… Maybe we should tell them to-” 

 

Suddenly, the door behind them opened and when Ilia turned around, she expected to see Icarus or Ghira trailing out but instead it was one of Icarus’s followers- the one with the pink hair and glasses almost bigger than her head. When she saw the trio seated on the floor, she blushed and laughed nervously, tugging at her ear a bit. Ilia felt heat rise to her cheeks.  _ Cute.  _

 

“Sorry…” The girl ducked her head shyly. “They kicked me out. I mean- they weren’t  _ mean  _ about it. I’m just kind of new and in over my head and… and well…” Her face was a shade of cranberry red at this point and beads of sweat covered her forehead.  _ She’s really embarrassed…  _ “I’m gonna take a walk. Nice- nice meeting all of you.” She clumsily made her way in between Blake and Ilia. As she walked towards the door, Blake and Sun carried on their conversation, but Ilia watched the girl approach the door and her body suddenly acted on its own. 

 

_ “I’ll go with you.”  _ Ilia’s outburst was nearly automatic.

 

.

 

.

 

“What?” Ilia laughed. Blake and Sun were looking at her like she was on some sort of substance. “I like walks.” 

 

Blake rolled her eyes. “Sure… That’s why.” 

 

_ Shut up.  _ “I’m serious. I can’t really sit still. It’s anxiety inducing, you know?” 

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night!” Blake called after her friend as she trailed off to catch up to the pink haired girl. 

 

.

 

.

 

_ But that’s the truth.  _

 

“Mind if I join you?” 

 

“Oh!” The girl shook her head and her lip trembled a bit. “No… No, I don’t. I’m just going to explore. Why don’t you show me around?”

 

_ I can’t stand not knowing. _

 

Ilia smiled. “It would be my pleasure. I’m Ilia Amitola.” 

 

_ Things just got better.  _

 

“Thank you! I’m Ramona. Ramona Parker.” 

 

_ I don’t want to be around to watch it come apart again.  _

* * *

 

 

**REAPER REALM**

 

**DEATH CITY**

 

After Beacon, everything changed and Remnant was not the only realm affected. Even for DWMA, the pattern of things shifted every so subtly. Not many people noticed, however. 

 

But she did. 

 

Hisa Kagami was a realm travely. Even in her early years, she spent most of her days sightseeing different worlds with her parents, so she had encountered all types of human suffering. The silent mourning that echoed across Death City was one of many ways people coped with the fall of Beacon Academy. Death the Kid rarely left his study. Icarus Thompson was currently out recruiting as many people as possible. Even Emilia was concerned, but she refused to let anyone notice, but the Hisa it was obvious. Emilia tended to actively avoid things she genuinely cared about. 

 

“We’re going to Tokyo.” The announcement was sudden and was not something Hisa expected to hear on a Monday morning at the office. 

 

Hisa blinked slowly, trying to comprehend why on Earth her partner would take a mission in such a random place, when all of the good requests were in Remnant. “Okay… Any particular reason for this sudden desire?” 

 

Emilia grinned. “Why do you think? Icarus is in Haven, half of Spartoi is dead, Max is securing London, and-” 

 

_ “Goodwitch, what on Earth are you scheming now?”  _

 

Every feature on Emilia’s expression stiffened. Hisa heard her jaw click out of place. Emilia rolled her eyes. Her soul pulsed with frustration. “Tamora… Every heard of knocking?” 

 

In the office doorway relaxed a woman Hisa had not seen in nearly a year. She had aqua hair cut into a messy bob and bangs that only covered her right eye. Her eyes that were a dull shade of magenta and similar to that of a goat’s. Her lips were painted a dark shade of that same purple and Hisa noticed it had smudged a bit in the corners. And as the realm traveler scanned this newcomer, she suddenly averted her eyes, as the woman wore nothing but black tights and a loosely tied robe decorated with lilies. She smirked. Her teeth were slightly stained black from the lipstick. “The door was open. I thought that was fairly self explanatory.” For a moment, Hisa’s eyes rested on the woman’s cleavage. There she had tattoos of two vultures. “Enjoying yourself, Kagami? If you want it so bad, I won’t be offended if you cross  _ my  _ doorway.” She winked. 

 

The woman’s name was Tamora Beth. Like Icarus she was somewhat of an ambassador but not a traveler of realms. She defended nations against rogue witches and for the past several months, she had been desperately searching for the possum witch and death scythe slayer, Tate Pickett.

 

“Tamora.” Emilia’s voice was dry and unamused. “Come to mercilessly flirt with my partner or do you actually have some useful information? I see you’re empty handed.” 

 

“Aw, Goodwitch…” Tamora purred and wandered into the room. A stiff looking android followed her. It’s green eyes flickered and numbers moved rather slowly across the screen on its chest:  **72-69-76-80.**

 

Hisa smiled. “Hi, Echo. You’re awfully quiet.” Tamora’s weapon didn’t really use their screen communicator often. They were awfully chatty for the most part. “Everything okay?” 

 

**“Iyay avehay onay outhmay, andyay Iyay ustmay eamscray.”** The android chittered. 

 

“You’ll have to forgive Echo…” Tamora sighed. “We came upon a few witches on our way back and they damaged a key component. I need to ask Franken if he can possibly repair her.”

 

**“I know it was you, Frido. You broke my heart.”**

 

“For the love of God, just put it out of its misery.” Emilia scowled. 

 

Tamora frowned. “They/Them, Goodwitch. Don’t be offensive… Anway, I actually came with a message and then I’ll be outta your hair.” 

 

“And what’s that?” 

 

“Don’t use that kind of tone with me, Goodwitch. You’re gonna be thanking me. Kid actually does need you in Tokyo again. Chiyuki has reported gate activity. And you know what that means, dontcha?” 

 

Hisa’s stomach dropped. She stared at Emilia in shock but partner appeared unphased. “Salem…” She murmured. Well, we’re fucked, aren’t we?” 

 

“Not necessarily.” Tamora pulled a cigarette and a lighter out of her robe pocket. “We’ve got some time. We’ll tell the arbiters to keep a look out too and Icarus will return shortly, much to your dismay, I’m sure.” Smoke trailed over her head. “Don’t look so nervous, Emilia. We’re prepared. It will be fine.” 

 

“The citizens of Tokyo-”

 

“-will know nothing of it. Tokyo will not fall, Goodwitch. Not if me, you, or Icarus have anything to say about it.”

 

.

 

.

 

Emilia sighed. “Is that all, Tamora?” 

 

“Certainly. You have a plane that will leave at noon tomorrow. In the meantime, sort out any affairs here.” The smoke followed Tamora as she began to depart just as soon as she arrived. “Oh and you-” She suddenly grabbed Hisa’s hand, pulling her closer. She smelled like chrysanthemums and smoke. “Don’t be shy. I meant what I said. If you really are looking for a good time… I’m free tonight.”

 

_ Fuck.  _

 

_ Holy fuck.  _

 

Hisa barely had any time to process the invitation before Echo was the only one left. 

 

**“Я мог бежать за помощью, но никто не помог бы мне.”** Echo waved and Hisa tried not to wince at the painful creaking sound of her arms as they swayed back and forth.  **“Korova. Don’t let me be the korova.”**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

“On that note…” Emilia spat. “I’m going to give all of my paperwork to Marie, so I can sleep for the rest of the day. I strongly suggest you do the same before your….” She looked like she was going to be sick.  _ “Rendezvous.”  _

 

“I don’t know if I’m going to-”

 

“Oh for the love of God, I don’t care. We’re adults. Just don’t tell me about it.” 

 

.

 

.

 

Hisa smiled. “Of course not. You’re welcome to take my things to Marie as well, if you like.” 

 

“How nefarious. I love it.” 

* * *

 

 

_ The moon is bleeding.  _

 

_ The sky is crying.  _

 

_ The people are dying.  _

 

_ I love a good apocalypse.  _

 

_ Don’t you, shinigami?  _


End file.
